Confessions
by yunagi no machi
Summary: A celebration for the new year in a campus full of mischievous students high in the spirit of the holiday, what could possibly go wrong? Right?    KonoSetsu fluff


My apologies, I'm not good at making titles.

A belated New Year to everyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

* * *

><p>Whoever said Konoe Konoka, granddaughter of the headmaster of Mahora Academy and heir to the Kansai-Kanto Association, is a proper and innocent young lady is sorely mistaken.<p>

Setsuna cringed as she watched her charge drunkenly stumble across the makeshift dance floor, a bottle of God-knows-what held limply in one hand while the other dragged her drunken orange-haired best friend by the arm.

The blue jean jacket Konoka had earlier adorned was long gone in the crowd of young hyper undergraduates. Her light red, long sleeved button-up shirt was slightly ruffled with the top half open, not enough to be considered sultry but enough to turn a few heads. There were a few stains on her blue fitting jeans, probably from the finger food passed haphazardly around, but then, with the young maiden in her state as of the moment, she wouldn't have cared less.

Asuna on the other hand still had her jacket on, though it looks like she needed to get out of it from the looks of her face. Her belt was undone, from all the horseplay they've done, and her jeans now hung at her waist. Her jacket was half unzipped showing the blue shirt underneath.

How anyone managed to slip some alcoholic drink to the warrior was a mystery, though Setsuna had a faint idea whom as she watched the two girls drunkenly dance around the floor. She let out a sigh and relaxed somewhat as the brown-haired heiress regained her balance, giggling as she pulled Asuna to whisper something into her ear.

It was the day before the New Year. Which of course meant it was time for the annual Mahora Academy New Year Countdown Party, approved and signed by the dean, an event exclusively for the students of the academy. As it turns out, there were a rather large number of students whom were, for some reason, unable to return to their home for the holiday. The dean, ever so eccentric, figured that a celebration for the coming of the brand new year in the campus is just what everybody needed, and thus the event came to be.

A celebration for the new year in a campus full of mischievous students high in the spirit of the holiday, what could possibly go wrong?

Right?

"Setsuna-san, everything alright, aru?" Setsuna nearly inhaled her punch.

When did she get there?

Setting her cup down somewhere safe she grinned warily at the smiling face of the famous Chinese fighter. Ku Fei was dressed in a normal yellow T-shirt and a short skirt instead of her traditional garb, something Setsuna wasn't used to seeing.

Setsuna herself was out of her normal outfit. Instead she wore a white tee with a cute cartoon bird printed on the front and dark blue denims and a dark blue cotton jacket, a selection of the great Konoka.

"I'm- I'm just fine. How about you Ku Fei-san?" Setsuna paused, Ku Fei smiled at her giving the thumbs up "I thought you'd be with Kaede-san and Mana."

"Oh, I am, aru." Ku Fei grinned, pointing to something behind Setsuna.

Not a second later a soft hand was firmly planted on Setsuna's shoulder, making her jump a little. Her neck snapped to the side, her body rigid. Standing beside her was none other than Nagase Kaede and Tatsumiya Mana, the former smiling that fox-like grin.

Both were wearing formal clothing. Mana wore white slacks, a white jacket and a black polo. Kaede on the other hand was wearing a long red dress with flower prints around the arms and lining along the base. There was a long split at both sides of her dress starting from her thigh down to the base, revealing ample fair skin.

"Setsuna-dono you shouldn't be so tense. It's the coming of the New Year, relax and have some fun." Kaede said giving Setsuna's shoulders a little friendly squeeze.

"Yeah. Take those two for example."Mana stated grinning as she pointed to the middle of the square. Back on the dance floor Konoka had all but draped herself over Asuna's fumbling form, both girls giggling merrily in their intoxicated state. "It's a good way to start off the New Year." Mana finished just as Setsuna jumped up from her seat, spilling her drink all over the table.

Setsuna cursed under her breath, conflicted whether to go to her ojou-sama's side or clean the mess she made first.

"Forget that Setsuna." Mana piped, holding Setsuna firmly by her shoulders. Turning her so she would face the dance floor Mana gave her a little shove. She grinned when Setsuna started flailing her arms around, trying to get her balance back, before leading her companions away. "Loosen up once in a while. It wouldn't kill you if you actually have fun with the ojou-sama."

Setsuna threw Mana a glare then, sighing in defeat, she started snaking past students towards her two drunken friends.

This is going to be a long night.

-o-o-o-o-

"She-shu-na…" Asuna slurred. She had already downed her third bottle of beer when Setsuna finally got to them. Interestingly even with her low tolerance for alcohol, Asuna was still up and ready to goof off, obviously running only on alcohol. Konoka on the other hand who had a better control over her alcohol intake, merely grinned at Setsuna. Yes she could still make up complete intelligible sentences but her balance was completely off.

Konoka giggled when Asuna slung her arm over Setsuna's shoulder leaning most of her weight, and Konoka's, on the smaller girl. "Thish ish the besht New Yearsh pahr-ty ever!" Asuna exclaimed throwing her arms over her head. "Banzai!"

Setsuna grimaced, her nose crinkled when she smelt the alcohol coming off Asuna.

"Asuna-san, don't you think you had enough Alcohol for one evening?" Setsuna said as she motioned to take the bottle from Asuna's hand. Surprisingly Asuna threw her arm over her head then, grinning slyly at Setsuna, pulled off the smaller girl making Konoka, whom was supported on her back, tumble forward.

Konoka's eyes widened in shock her hand loosening its grip on her bottle to try and grab something to steady her. She felt something warm circle around her waist and instinctively grabbed onto them.

There was a crash as her bottle shattered upon impact on the floor. People around them stopped their activities curious as to what had transpired. Some of the more sober people craned their necks to watch out for any patrolling teachers, not that there were any to begin with, else how could they have smuggled their alcoholic drinks in campus.

Konoka sighed in relief as she leaned her head back on her saviour's chest.

"That was close." Konoka grinned as she felt the vibration behind her head.

"Yeah." Konoka leaned her head farther back, smiling up at her saviour. "Thanks Sechan."

Setsuna blushed in response, her eyes trained at the broken glass by their feet, suddenly finding the shards very interesting. "Ca-can you stand?"

Konoka shrugged.

Desperately fighting the heat rising on her cheeks Setsuna pulled Konoka's arm over her shoulders, her other hand secured gently around Konoka's waist. "We should probably find a seat somewhere." Setsuna mumbled as she pulled Konoka closer, slowly leading her past the dispersing crowd around them.

Konoka giggled. It wasn't every day that Setsuna would actually hold her close like that without the threat of danger looming over their semi-peaceful lives. Konoka quite enjoyed the attention she was given and she planned to make the most of it.

"Sechan…" Konoka softly called.

Setsuna hummed, turning her head slightly to face her.

"Can we go somewhere… less crowded?"

At that Setsuna stopped in her tracks, her face turning an interesting shade of bright red as she gaped at the young princess.

In that moment Konoka was reminded of how much she loved her quirky guardian. The ever persistent blush made her look quite adorable, and seeing that just made her want to take the girl in her arms and never let go.

"Ko-kono? Wa-wa-wa-wa-wha…" Konoka couldn't help but giggle at this.

Oh yes, she loved the girl dearly and nothing and no one can make her love Setsuna any less.

-o-o-o-o-

Setsuna sighed contentedly as she stared up at the sky. Konoka led her, rather Setsuna half carried her, to the world tree, away from all the laughter and horseplay of the party.

It was a beautiful night, perfect for idly laying on the grass, gazing up at the vast starlit night. It wasn't often that Setsuna could just lie down and relax. To just think about anything and everything and not worry about any assignments she needed to do for the dean.

Not that she hated patrolling during the evening. She liked the feel of the cool night wind caressing her skin and the wonderful feeling of tranquillity it brought with it. It was also the only time that she could stretch her cramped wings without the constant apprehension that someone might see her.

But out of all those evenings she never once took the time to stop everything and just unwind from all the hustle and bustle of her daily life. She didn't need it, she would tell herself. She was far too busy. She does her job for the safety of the students on campus, for her friends. Mostly she was doing it for a special very girl.

Setsuna rolled to her side, smiling with a light heart as she watched Konoka gazing up at the sky. It was amazing, she though, how Konoka could just stop and lie down to look at the stars with such a child-like innocence. In this day and age most girls their age would have rather gone out and waste away their time in parties or karaoke and talk about boys and clothes and whatever.

Guess that's what so special about her, Setsuna thought. Yes, like any other girl, Konoka could easily keep up a conversation with her peers, heck she can keep up a conversation with anyone, something Setsuna had a hard time doing. But unlike most teens, she liked the outdoors, took pleasure of the nature around her.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, you are." Setsuna absentmindedly mumbled.

"What was that?" Konoka asked, turning to face a heavily blushing Setsuna.

"No- nothing." Setsuna answered laying back down to look back at the sky.

Still watching Setsuna, Konoka slowly reached out for Setsuna's hand. Setsuna jumped at the touch but didn't pull back, much to Konoka's delight.

"Ne, Sechan, what's your New Year's resolution?" Setsuna turned to face Konoka, a curious look on her face.

"Well" she started timidly "I… Well… er… To- to get stronger, I suppose, so that I can protect everything that I hold dear." She answered slowly, her eyes never leaving those of Konoka.

Konoka blushed lightly noticing that Setsuna had stared at her the whole time she spoke, and for a while none of them spoke, they just simply stared at each other. Finally Setsuna looked away, withdrawing her hands from Konoka's, a cute tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"So" Setsuna started, fiddling with her thumbs as she stared back at the sky. "Now that you know my New Year's resolution… can you share yours with me?" she finished shyly.

Konoka giggled "Of course silly!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms over them. "My New Year's resolution is to have fun, do well in school, you know to be a good student and all. But most of all I want make a lot of memories with the ones I love." Konoka tilted her head to the side. Her smile widened when she met Setsuna's inquisitive eyes. It was now or never.

"Hey Sechan, can I tell you a secret?" Tentatively Setsuna nodded.

"I actually have a problem. See I like someone here in campus and I really want to tell this person how I feel. I want it to be special so I'm going to confess to this person tonight." Konoka couldn't help but grin at Setsuna's dejected expression. She may not know it but Setsuna was very easy to read. For a hanyou who went through rigorous training she sure is bad at controlling her emotions.

"Do you mind if I practiced with you?" Konoka asked innocently as she pushed herself up to stand.

Grimly Setsuna stood up, stuffing her hands in her jeans pocket. She tried to smile but only managed a grimace as she faced Konoka fully. "I- I'm not really the best person to…" she stopped, quickly noticing Konoka's lower lip quivering and her eyes watering. Setsuna sighed.

"…Okay." Konoka squealed in delight as she hugged Setsuna.

"So…" she jumped back, momentarily marvelling at the heavy blush on Setsuna's cheeks "do you think it'll be better if I just get to the point?"

"Kono-chan, I bet no matter what you'll say he'd still like you."

"Gee, that's a helpful tip."

"Pleasure to be of assistance milady." Setsuna mocked bowed. Konoka playfully punched her arm, yelping when Setsuna took a hold of her waist and started tickling her.

"Stop! Sechan! That tickles!" Konoka cried. Wrapping her arms over her stomach she ran over to the large tree, Setsuna hot on her heels.

"That's the whole point." Setsuna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist pulling her back. Konoka yelped again and Setsuna laughed.

"Come on Sechan! I was being serious." Konoka said in between her giggles. Finally Setsuna pulled away, her face flushed from their little game, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Quickly fixing her hair Konoka playfully stuck out her tongue making Setsuna chuckle softly.

"Okay back on topic." She said, smiling smugly to herself when she saw Setsuna's smile fell. "So if you were the one I was going to confess to, how would you like it to go?"

"I- I guess it's best if you just be honest with yourself. Just… Just tell him how you feel. " Setsuna said.

With a raised brow Konoka started smoothing out the crinkles from her clothing. Flipping her hair back she took a deep breath, jumping on her spot a bit to loosen up the neves.

"I like you." She started, staring straight at Setsuna's eyes. She swallowed, her hands unconsciously started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "I-I've liked you for a long time. You don't know how long I wanted to tell you that... It's just that...I- I guess I was just too nervous..."

Hesitantly Konoka took a step closer, her heart pounded wildly at her chest. Setsuna hadn't moved from her spot since she started, she just stared back, her lips pursed. Konoka felt her insides flop. This was it. This might be her only opportunity so she had to get this right.

With clammy, shaking hands she took Setsuna's hands in hers. Setsuna stared at their linked hands for a second then, looking back at Konoka's eyes, squeezed them in reassurance.

"But- but I don't want to just stand at the side lines and watch. I don't want to think of the 'what if's'... So today, as a brand new year begins, I just wanted to let you know how I feel, and I do hope you feel the same way."

Despite herself Setsuna found herself smiling in awe at the heavily blushing girl in front of her. "That was wonderfully said Kono-chan." Forcing her smile to stay the same it was time for the dreaded question.

"It's almost mid-night. Shouldn't you be off to confess to that person?"

Konoka blushed deeper, her head bowed slightly as she answered "I- I just did."

There! I said it! Okay, take a deep breath Konoka, it's not over yet. Oh dear, did I come on too strong? Lord I'm shaking like a leaf. Oh get a grip.

Gingerly Konoka raised her head and instantly felt her stomach tighten. Setsuna hadn't move. That was a good sign.

Bad news, Setsuna hadn't move.

"Sechan?" For a moment Konoka wondered whether Setsuna had fainted while standing up. It wasn't until Setsuna's cheeks turned a bright red did she let out a breath of relief. Good at least she was still conscious.

"Ko-kono-kono" Setsuna stuttered. "I-i-i-i"

Konoka bit her lower lip. She was itching to get the response from her dear love, but the possibility of a rejection set her on the edge. She wanted to run, to hide under her blanket back at the dorm but her feet were rooted to the spot. Silently she prayed to the Lords for good luck, or at least get it over with. All of a sudden everything got quiet. Konoka closed her eyes, feeling her heart sink to her stomach.

Two warm hands gently cupped Konoka's cheeks. When she opened her eyes she was met with two dark orbs staring longingly at her. Standing before her, Setsuna smiled a light tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. She leaned forward stopping just an inch away from her lips.

This was what Konoka have been waiting for all those years. She had planned the whole thing, rehearsing it again and again with Asuna, though the whole thing with Asuna pulling off while she was still on her back was completely a surprise it did make thing easier.

She had thought long and hard, listing every single response she might get from the painfully bashful samurai. To be honest this has never crossed her mind.

This was completely unexpected.

For years Konoka was the one to initiate things and Setsuna was quick to follow up, not the other way around. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

Yes it was unexpected, but right then and there the young Konoe wouldn't have cared less as she filled in the small gap between them, lightly pressing her lips against Setsuna's.

It was soft and short and sweet and Konoka would never forget the euphoric feeling as their lips connected. Setsuna, she decided, was a very good kisser.

"So... does that answer your question?" Setsuna asked shyly, refusing to make eye contact.

"What question?" Konoka started as she wrapped her arms over the blushing samurai's neck. Lightly pressing her head against Setsuna's she continued "I don't remember asking one."

In the distance they could faintly hear the cheers of the other students as they started gaily counting down, finishing with a booming whoop as the clock strike twelve. Not a moment later the dark sky was bathed in a rainbow of bright, showering lights and the loud booming of gunpowder blowing off.

"Happy New Year Sechan." Konoka mumbled as she snuggled closer to her love. In return Setsuna wrapped her arms over Konoka's waist, pulling her closer.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

><p>My first published Negima story. Take it easy on me, I'm not good at writing fluff. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Guess I've read too much fanfics. I'm actually having a hard time remembering their original personalities.<p>

R&R


End file.
